


Good times and sunset paintings

by fowlbyname45



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Painting, Pining, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Artemis Fowl II and Adara Harper are just friends. Right?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Good times and sunset paintings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Jade. Ily.

Artemis the second was finger painting with Myles and Beckett after attempting (and failing) to give the toddlers a lesson in French vocabulary. In his not so humble opinion, the twins ought to be educated as thoroughly as possible and as soon as possible, but apparently the boys had other plans and wouldn't cooperate. Eventually, Artemis conceded his defeat and joined them in the child-friendly activity of finger painting. It was actually quite liberating, though there were few people Artemis would admit that to. As the brothers enjoyed their light hearted moment together, the door to Fowl Manor was heard creaking open. Artemis knew exactly who it was. Both his parents and both the Butlers were home and Holly was on a recon mission mission over Dublin. There was only one other person who had the key.   
Adara.   
The thing was, Angeline and Artemis Senior were still oblivious to their son's fairy escapades: Holly was only aloud to use her key in very special circumstances-such as when the Fowl parents weren't home. They thought Adara was a friend Artemis had met at some point-maybe she was the girlfriend of one of Artemis' classmates at St. Bartleby's or something of that sort. All they knew-or cared about-was the fact that a person around their little Arty's age, a female one no less, was willing to spend time with their son. So, they let Adara come and go as she pleased. Little did the oblivious parents know that she was involved in all his secret adventures with the fae.   
"What's up suckers?" the girl called out as she walked in, automatically finding her way to the living room by the sound of Beckett's voice saying sullenly "Artyyyy, my fishy just looks like a glob!" Adara laughed at that, wondering what it could mean, when she saw the sight of all 3 Fowl boys sprawled out on the floor and finger painting. She laughed even harder, doubling over a bit, tears of mirth threatening to emerge from her eyelids.   
"I never thought I'd see the day where Aremis Fowl the-very-second was covered in children's paint, sitting on the floor with two toddlers."   
He blushed slightly at that, then said indignantly "The last time I checked, Miss Harper, it was perfectly acceptable for someone to spend time with their younger brothers."   
"Of course it is, Fowl. Never said it wasn't. All I said was I never thought I'd see the day where you of all people were engaging in that particular activity."   
"Fair point."   
"Yep. I'm always right."   
"No you're not. That's scientifically impossible."   
Adara rolled her eyes. "Who cares about science in this situation?"  
"I do."   
"Obviously."   
"...so would you like to join us then? It's actually more enjoyable then it looks."   
"Fine."   
Just then, Beckett piped up. "Yay! I love it when Addy plays with us."   
"Beck, how many times do I have to tell you? Her name is Adara not 'Addy' and I would appreciate it if you would adress her as such."   
"Hey, don't worry little guy. You can call me whatever you want; you don't ALWAYS have to listen to what Arty says, especially in situations like these." She shot the boy in question a glare. He glared right back.  
"Thanks Addy!" Beckett said happily, resuming his finger painting. Just then, Myles got a sly Fowl smirk on his lips and said teasingly "Addy and Arty, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both teenagers blushed furiously at that, but hid that fact with more banter. Artemis scoffed.   
"Myles, in the future, please try to come up with something more original. You know Adara and I are just friends."   
"Yeah. Like I would ever kiss that nerd."   
"Mm hmm" Myles said, still smirking.   
"There are days I wish he wasn't so developed for his age" Artemis said, running a hand down his face and still blushing slightly.   
Adara rolled her eyes. "He's a Fowl. Of course he's gonna be smart. Not that what he said was smart. Ugh, you know what I mean."   
"Obviously."   
"Let's get started on some finger painting then, before we embarrass ourselves even farther."   
"Excellent idea."   
So Adara lied down on her stomach next to the 3 boys and joined them, attempting to create a flame or a replica of a rune but kind of failing. Artemis chuckled softly at that, earning him a slap on the shoulder with a red paint stained hand. "Ouch!"  
"Well, I'd like to see you do any better!"   
He smirked. "For your information, Miss Harper, I am an artist. Finger painting should be a cinch."   
"Prove it."  
"Of course. What shall I paint then?"   
"...a sunset."   
"Easy."   
A while later, Adara glanced over at Artemis' paper, seeing a colorful sky with oranges, pinks, and reds, and a sun setting in the distance.  
"... how'd you do that?"  
"Practice, Adara. And talent, obviously."   
"Don't give yourself too much credit, Fowl."   
"Do you like the painting?"  
"Yes."   
"Then it's yours."   
"...thank you? I...I really don't know what to say. That's...that's a really decent thing to do, Arty."   
"Ah, so I'm not all bad?"   
"I guess not."   
"Thank you. Here...here you go."  
He handed her the paper, which was still slightly wet. Beckett and Myles noticed, and started making obnoxious kissy noises.   
"Boys, I won't hesitate to tell Father if you don't stop" Artemis warned, having had enough.   
Just then, Artemis Senior himself walked in.   
"Tell me what?" he asked, raising one eyebrow but smiling.   
"Nothing, Father."   
Senior noticed Adara then, and said happily "Oh, Miss Harper! I was just getting my boys for dinner. Would you like to join us?"   
He glanced down at messy paper and paint on the floor and added "...after you clean up, of course."   
"Sure, Mr. Fowl. Thank you."   
"Lovely. Get to it then."   
Artemis Senior walked out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen. Adara and Artemis II started putting the caps back on paint bottles and discarding unwanted drawings before Artemis sent the twins off to the bathroom to wash their hands. "We probably ought to get to that ourselves too, huh?" Adara asked. Artemis nodded. The girl smirked, bumping a shoulder against her friend's. "Thanks for hanging with me, Arty. I had a good time."   
The boy actually smiled genuinely at that, and said back "Any time, Adara. Any time."


End file.
